Tough Love
by stephylove1992
Summary: Bella was kidnapped at 11 of forks washington and return at 17. Give it a chance first fanfiction. all human
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Swan, I actually prefer Bella. I have four wonderful best friends Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Alice Swan my twin sister. Well today is a very special day it's my birthday September 13, but that's not why it's special. Today it's special because I am telling Edward I love him, even though I'm turning 11 I know what love is. Even though Edward and Emmett are two months older, and Rosalie and jasper is a month older. We still think that we were born on the same day.

Let's see Emmett is the jokester, protector and big brother in the group. Edward is the calm, control freak, pianist and the love of my life, and also Emmett's twin brother (Emmett is older by two minutes).

Rosalie is the bossy, mechanic and the mother of the group also two minutes older than Jasper. Well jasper is the calm and keeps everybody happy in the group, even though all of us are mad at each other he still manages to keep us all calm.

Alice is the shopaholic, hyper and over dramatic pixie. Even though Alice and I are same height and she is ten minutes older, she likes to think that she is the boss of me. I am the wild, crazy, stubborn and do not give a fuck in the group.

So here I am walking to the library of great old Forks, Washington to get information on this school project and I want to get it done, because Emmett is my partner and he wants me do all the work. Yeah, so here I am walking when all of a sudden I feel somebody grabs me from behind and knocks me out.

**A/n what do you think happen? I'll give you what they look like next chapter or when they are older.**


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

It's been almost six years since my twin sister Bella has been kidnapped. My friends and family have been praying and hoping that she will come back to us, but they were never answered. Edward took it way worse than the rest of us, we all new that he was in love with my sister who wouldn't be. Bella was a carefree individual that we all love, even though she got us into trouble all the time with her crazy ideas we still miss them. I just wish she would come back to us and fill in the missing piece that's in our hearts.

"Alice why are so quiet?" my boyfriend Jasper asked. Everybody was going to the beach party, so we all decided to take one car (Emmett's jeep).

"Oh, just thinking about Bella and how I wish she would come back to us." I said. Everybody just looked at me with those sad eyes of theirs.

"Aww babe she will soon don't worry." My sweet Jasper said.

As we got out of jeep, my cell phone rang. It was Renee my mother, and to be honest she never called me. She thought I should have got taken away instead of Bella. Renee blamed me for everything and wanted me to be taken to foster care or whatever she wanted to do, so she wouldn't have to see my face ever again. Thank God Charlie told her that he didn't want to lose another child and it wasn't my fault for bell being kidnapped. Renee then through a bitch fit and got a divorce from Charlie and went to live in Arizona with her new husband.

"Hello." I answered hesitantly.

"Oh thank goodness I finally got a hold of your pathetic ass." Renee practically yelled into the phone. I then lost my temper which hardly ever happens.

"What the fuck do you want Renee!" I screamed, everybody's eyes fixed on me.

"They found Bella you worthless bitch! Charlie was trying to get a hold of all of you but I guess having sex and being a whore is more important than having Bella now is it. Meet at the hospital in forks tomorrow. I have to see my most pride and joy." She said before she hangs up.

I was crying so hard until I felt the arms of my true love and all my friends hugging me saying I was alright and that none of her words they probably thought she said was not true. When I finally had gotten control of myself and talk coherently I finally spoke.

"THEY FOUND BELLA WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL IN FORKS NOW!" I screamed.

We hurried and booked to the hospital, what probably took people 30 minutes to get there took us 15. Once we got there nobody could compare to what we saw or what was about to be heard.

**A/N what do you think they saw? Whatever happened to Bella?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N this chapter and the next chapter is a flashback of what happened to Bella for the past six years. Hope you enjoy it.**

_BPOV (11 years old)_

_When I wake up, I notice that I am in the backseat of a car. Where am I? _

"_Oh we are just heading to New York." My taker replied, as I gasp at what he said and that I actually said out loud._

"_Aw what's the matter babe you don't like our trip we are taking together." He said. My taker look pissed off that I didn't reply back so he pulled over to what look like an abandon apartment complex. He then turned around to face me. My taker had long dirty blonde hair put up in a ponytail, looked about 22, thin shaped lips and his blue eyes._

"_If you start screaming or pull any attention to yourself once we get out of this car. I will not hesitate to kill you, your family and friends back in forks. Do you understand me?" Yeah I understood him perfectly well, but my crazy ass self decided to spit in his face, instead of giving him an answer. He slapped the shit out of me, that I could taste blood._

"_Aw love I like them feisty, but not till after our honeymoon, ok now let's get a move on." He said but right before he stepped out of the car, he hit me in the back of the head causing me to black out again._

_(12 years old)_

_A year has gone by since my kidnapping. I found out a lot of things living in this trapped old house in Brooklyn. James, my kidnapper, wife Victoria had died two years ago in forks. That's when he found me in the hospital being feisty with everybody getting my appendix taken out. He had told me that I reminded him so much of her. James then got sexually frustrated; when he saw that I was filled in to the young woman I was turning out to be. It was just last week that he forced himself on me._

_Flashback_

_I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for him, because I gave up fighting him. I was going to survive this no matter what and get back to my family. That's when he walked in drunk as ever. He came from behind me and started grabbing me all over. So stupid me had a reflex and turn so fast I cut him in the cheek with the knife I was holding. James got really pissed off and beat the crap out of me. Once I was on the floor crying he got on top of me._

"_I tried to wait till you were at least 15, but I can't help myself. Happy Birthday Isabella." He started taking off his pants. He picked up my dress and started ripping my panties._

"_Please, stop I promise I will be a good." I begged, but no such luck he kept going and didn't stop till he busted his nut in me._

_End of rape flashback _

_The rapes were more frequently after that and since then he kept beating for the past week for fighting him. I have been numb every shower I take I would scrub my skin raw till I felt clean again. _

_(13 years old)_

_I finally gave up on praying and hoping on my parents or somebody to find me. Tonight James wants me to work as a stripper. He says I need to stop being a filthy whore and pull my on weight. Last week I found out that James was a pimp and sold women for money. He didn't want to sell me, because I belonged to him and only him. So he wants me to work as a stripper._

_(14 years old)_

_I have been working at this strip club for a year now. The owner of this strip joint, Jacob Black, wants to help me get away from James and get me with my family. I refused, because those lying piece of shits gave up on me. They said that they love me, bullshit. My family never looked for me or once reported to look for me so why should I go to them._

"_Hey Jake I need to ask you a favor." I said biting my lip, a habit I picked up two years ago._

"_What's up Bells." He looked at me nervous._

"_I need your help to get me out of here." I blurted out_

"_Why Bells I thought you refused to go ba-"_

"_I am not going back; I just need to get out of here Jake. I'm pregnant and I don't want my child to be raised like this." I cried, we then made a plan to help me escape and go to Seattle far from James and Jake also got me a gun to protect myself if James ever finds me._

**A/N I am just going to write up till chapter 5 tell me what you think if I get good reviews. I will type in another five and so on and so forth.**


End file.
